


Praise You

by Dracothelizard



Category: Take That (Band)
Genre: 90s fic, Light Dom/sub, M/M, Praise Kink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-04
Updated: 2019-08-04
Packaged: 2020-07-31 00:13:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,683
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20105962
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dracothelizard/pseuds/Dracothelizard
Summary: The compliments were just supposed to be about bolstering Howard's confidence, but they turn into more than just that.





	Praise You

**Author's Note:**

> Obviously I made it all up.

"You're way too good at this," Jason huffs, when Howard does the tricky breakdancing move they've been trying to perfect all afternoon, and of course bloody Howard makes it look effortless. "How am I gonna look next to you, eh?"   
  
Once he's back on both his feet and standing up, Howard's eyes are wide with surprise. "What?"   
  
Jason gestures at the floor. "You. You're way too good at that. You're gonna make me look bad."   
  
Howard laughs, and his face flushes with something Jason doesn't think is exertion. "No way. Everyone's gonna be too busy looking at you to even notice me."   
  
Jason shakes his head. "If I were in the audience, I'd _definitely_ be looking at you."

There's that reddening of his cheeks again. "It's nothing special," Howard insists. "I've seen you do more difficult moves than that at the Apollo."   
  
"Yeah," Jason counters, "but they didn't look anywhere near as good as yours."   
  
"You really think so?" Howard asks, in that quiet way he has sometimes. He's picking at the label of his water bottle.   
  
If there's one thing Jason is familiar with, it's the insecurity that comes with the performance. Is he good enough? Is he good enough today? Will he still be good enough tomorrow? Next week? "Yes," he says firmly. "Yes, I really think so."   
  
Howard smiles at him, and the way it lights up his entire face makes Jason forget what he'd even been complimenting Howard about. "That means a lot coming from you."   
  
"No problem." Jason would like to keep looking at Howard smiling like that all day, but they have a job to do. "So, um, let's try that again."   
  
*  
  
He falls into a habit of complimenting Howard a lot after that, because, well, there's a lot to compliment. It's definitely not because Howard gives him that pleased, surprised smile almost every time.   
  
The others throw out their share of praise too, and Gary insists there's no way the human body is meant to be that bendy, which only leads to a barrage of double entendres.  
  
"I meant it though!" Gary exclaims, while Robbie and Mark have collapsed on the floor from laughing. "How are you so flexible? I could never move like that. It's amazing."  
  
"You could if you practised more," Howard tells him with a smile. "Come on. From the top, Barlow."   
  
Jason sidles over to Howard while Gary tries to make Mark and Robbie get up. "He's right, though," Jason says, leaning in. "The shapes you make, I could never do that."   
  
"Really?"   
  
And there it is, the insecurity and doubt always lurking underneath the surface. "Yes, really."   
  
"Thanks, Jay." Howard turns to him, his smile definitely brighter than it was earlier.  
  
"No problem," Jason replies, and reminds himself that making Howard smile is not a competition. But if it was, he'd totally be winning.  
  
*   
  
Once Nigel's finished ranting at them, it's not long before Jason goes to look for Howard. He finds him in a quiet corner of the B&B, sitting on the floor with his back against the wall, hugging his knees while picking at the carpet.   
  
"He doesn't know what he's talking about," Jason tells him. He hopes he sounds more convincing than he feels.   
  
"Yes, he does," Howard mutters, and looks up at him. "He knows how showbizz works, Jay."   
  
Jason sits down next to him. "He doesn't know shit about dancing, though."   
  
Howard makes a noncommittal sound, and Jason slings an arm around him to pull him close. Howard lets him, resting his head against Jason's shoulder.   
  
Jason doesn't say anything after that. He can feel the tension in Howard's body, same as in his own. He rubs his hand up and down Howard's arm in a soothing motion. "You did good," he says. "We both did. You were great. Beautiful as always. Couldn't keep my eyes off you." He lets out a laugh. "Well, except for when I was spinning on my head, obviously."   
  
"Really?" Howard asks, without lifting his head.  
  
"Yeah," Jason replies. "It's really difficult to look at you while doing a headspin, you know."  
  
Howard laughs at that, which was Jason's goal and he feels lighter already. "No, I mean...about you being unable to keep your eyes off me. Thinking I was great."   
  
"You _are_ great." Jason feels Howard relax a fraction against him, and he smiles. "You're a good dancer, Howard."   
  
"Hm." Howard presses against him, relaxing further.   
  
Jason's hand drift up to Howard's hair, stroking his curls. "So good. I could watch you all day." And he could, he thinks. He could watch Howard all day. He wouldn't even have to be dancing.   
  
Howard lets out a pleased hum, his own hand dropping on Jason's thigh, and only then does Jason realize he's half-hard.   
  
Half-hard from talking to Howard and stroking his hair and feeling him become more pliant just from _words_.   
  
_I bet there're other ways to make him relax like this..._  
  
He's in dangerous territory now. He should've been more careful. One of his fellow band members is the last person he should be getting hard over.   
  
And yet, he can't make himself get up and get away.   
  
He can't make himself leave Howard.  
  
"You know," Howard says, his hand still on Jason's thigh. "You're the reason I want to be good. Saw you at the Apollo so many times I lost count, doing moves I never thought possible."   
  
"Oh," is all Jason manages, and then Howard raises his head. His heart skips a beat at Howard smiling at him, his blue eyes bright. He needs to get out of here before he does something stupid like lean in to kiss him. "Well, you clearly never saw all the times I fell flat on my face trying to learn those moves."   
  
"Falling's the only way to learn, right?"   
  
Jason laughs at that. "Right." He's falling right now, dammit, falling for his bandmate and he's only just noticed. He really needs to make up some excuse and leave. "Only way to get better."   
  
"I'd like to get better."   
  
"You're already pretty damn good. If you've got anything specific you'd like to work on, maybe I can give you some pointers," Jason tells him, clinging to the familiar topic of dancing. Thinking of tips and tricks he can share with Howard and focusing on difficult moves is a safer subject than the way his stomach is squirming and how aware he is of Howard's body pressed against his own.   
  
"I'd like to get better at other things," Howard says, his eyes flicking down to Jason's mouth for a moment.   
  
Jason's still processing that look when Howard closes the distance between them. Their noses bump awkwardly, but Howard does manage to kiss him. It's way too brief and Howard's pulled back before Jason even has the chance to respond.   
  
Jason stares at him, too surprised to say anything. Howard's eyes are wide as well, and he looks away as his cheeks redden. He pulls his hand back and starts to get up. "Never mind," Howard says, his eyes on the carpet. "I'm sorry, I didn't mean - never mind."   
  
Jason grabs Howard's hand before he can get up completely. "Wait," he says, his heart pounding in his chest. "Howard, wait." He tugs on Howard's hand and he sits back down. "Look at me."   
  
Howard does, and that makes Jason swallow hard.   
  
He's got to be careful now, but he thinks he knows how to make Howard look like less a deer in headlights. "That was good," he says, "for a first time. Because it was your first time, wasn't it? Kissing another man?"   
  
Howard nods, his face flushed. "Yes. And don't tell me it was good. It was rubbish. And you'd know, wouldn't you? I mean, I've heard that you..." He trails off, looking worried again.   
  
Jason really shouldn't be surprised that Howard's heard things through the grapevine that he hasn't chosen to share with the others. It's not the first time he's had to deal with the gossip, but it _is_ the first time someone's looked nervous rather than angry. His hand is still on the back of Howard's head, and he starts to stroke his hair again. "You weren't rubbish," he says, keeping his voice low. "But I think we should try again to be sure."   
  
"What do you-"   
  
Jason cuts him off with a kiss, lingering for a few seconds before pulling back. "Definitely not rubbish." He cups Howard's jaw with his free hand.  
  
Howard still looks a little scared, but he's also breathing hard. "Really?" His voice is barely a whisper.   
  
"Really," Jason tells him. "Let's try again. Just stay still." He kisses Howard again, and he knows he doesn't even need to hold him like this to keep him still. Howard would, because Jason told him to. Heat and desire settles low in his stomach.   
  
He runs the tip of his tongue across Howard's lips, and groans when Howard opens up for him. He keeps it gentle, the touch of his fingers light as he runs them down Howard's neck. He wants Howard to want more, and when he pulls back, he can't help but grin when Howard moves with him, trying to make the kiss last.   
  
"That was a lot better," Jason tells him, and thinks that the only thing more beautiful than Howard smiling brightly after being praised is Howard flushed and clearly eager for more after being kissed. "But I don't think we should be doing this in the hallway."   
  
Howard's eyes widen as if he's only now remembered where they are. "Oh, right." He gulps. "My room? The others won't be back for hours."   
  
He wishes they really had hours. The reality is that Gary'll come barging in in about thirty minutes to get some sleep. "Sure. Let's see if we can improve even further. Because you do want to be good, right?"   
  
He sees Howard gulp at that, and wonders if he's pushed it too far, but then Howard nods quickly. "Yes," he replies. "I want to be good for you."


End file.
